


Bulan Ramadhan Sarada

by Cineraria



Category: Naruto
Genre: #NulisRandom2018, Alternate Universe, Family, Gen, edisi religi, kearifan lokal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Sarada ingin membantu Mama menyajikan menu buka puasa. [#NulisRandom2018]





	Bulan Ramadhan Sarada

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Naruto**  milik  **Masashi Kishimoto.**  Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> .
> 
> cerita religi - Indo AU - puasa
> 
> family sasusakusara

Sarada ingin membantu Mama menyajikan menu buka puasa, tapi Mama bilang Sarada boleh membuat es cincau.

Dengan hati gembira, Sarada mengris-iris cincau, yang berbentuk seperti agar-agar kenyal, berwarna hitam dan memiliki aroma yang khas.

Sambil berkutat dengan irisan daun bawang, Mama mengajari Sarada cara membuatnya.

Pertama-tama, kalau cincaunya sudah dicincang kecil-kecil, tuangkan gula secukupnya, lalu diseduh dengan air dan dicampur dengan santan.

Sarada takjub melihat hasil karyanya sendiri. "Lihat, Ma! Es cincau buatanku sudah jadi!" katanya.

"Nah, sekarang diaduk, lalu diamkan. Mendekati buka nanti, baru dicampur es batu."

Sarada tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat buka puasa. Tahun ini Sarada boleh puasa sehari penuh, setelah tahun-tahun sebelumnya puasa setengah hari.

Sarada teringat ucapan Papa. Papa bilang Sarada harus berlatih puasa, supaya nanti kalau sudah besar jadi terbiasa.

Dari dapur sini, terdengar suara ketukan palu dan kayu. Papa sedang membuat kandang ayam. Sarada punya tujuh ekor ayam: sepasang jantan dan betina, dan lima ekor anak ayam yang menginjak dewasa.

Kata Mama, ayam-ayam itu untuk disembelih nanti saat lebaran. Wah! Ini yang selalu Sarada tunggu. Setiap bulan Ramadhan tiba, lebaran pasti seru.

"Mama, mau masak apa? Martabak telor lagi ya?"

Sarada beralih memperhatikan Mama yang sedang mengisi kulit lumpia dengan orak-arik telur daun bawang. Itu martabak telor  _handmade_ Mama Sakura.

"Iya," kata Mama. "Sarada suka kan, martabak telor?"

"Hu'um, juga bakwan dan mendoan."

Mama tertawa lepas. "Baik," kata Mama, "Mama akan buat bakwan dan mendoan khusus pesanan Sarada."

Akhirnya, Mama selesai menggoreng martabak. Mama juga menggoreng ikan lele dan sambal terasi. Aroma makanan menguar sampai ke mana-mana, sangat menggugah selera.

Perut Sarada makin keroncongan, dan air liurnya menetes. Kalau sudah sore begini, lagi lapar-laparnya, ditambah lihatin masakan Mama, yang aromanya begitu menggoda, betul-betul ujian berat. Sarada harus bisa menahan diri. Waktu berbuka tinggal sebentar lagi kok.

"Sarada," panggil Mama.

"Hm?"

Mama tersenyum melihat Sarada yang menonton atraksi memasaknya tanpa berkedip. Mama ingin bilang kalau Mama kasihan lihat Sarada harus menahan lapar di depan makanan begitu.

"Gimana kalau Sarada mandi dulu? Nanti, sesudah mandi, tinggal beberapa menit lagi waktu berbuka."

"Baik, Ma. Sarada mau mandi, tapi aku mau lihat Papa di luar dulu ya."

"Jangan kesorean ya mandinya ...," seru Mama saat Sarada berlari keluar, menuju tempat Papa dan kandang ayamnya.

* * *

.

Terdengar suara adzan magrib. Akhirnya, waktu berbuka tiba.

Sarada duduk dengan Papa dan Mama mengelilingi meja makan.

Di meja, tersaji piring dan mangkuk berisi hidangan lezat yang tadi sudah disiapkan Mama dan Sarada.

Setelah berdoa, keluarga kecil itu berbuka. Dimulai dengan minum air putih, lalu minum es, dan makan gorengan.

Papa tersenyum tipis dan menepuk lembut kepala Sarada. Tanpa bilang apa-apa, Sarada tahu itu adalah cara Papa memujinya. Papa bangga Sarada sanggup menyelesaikan puasa sehari penuh.

Uh~ Sarada kenyang. Sarada tidak sadar dia sudah meneguk dua gelas es cincau, dan makan tiga biji tempe mendoan. Padahal, baru sedikit, tapi perut Sarada langsung terasa penuh.

Sarada bertanya-tanya kenapa kalau buka puasa, semua makanan yang tadi sore kita inginkan, jadi tidak mengundang selera lagi. Coba bayangkan, lagi lapar-laparnya, tapi kita harus menahan diri. Sekarang, sudah boleh makan semuanya, tapi kita sudah tidak berselera karena perut kenyang.

Mama menjawab itulah ujian saat puasa, dan faedah dari puasa ialah supaya kita tidak berlebihan saat makan malam. Jadi, makanan berat seperti nasi dan lauk-pauk sebaiknya dimakan habis shalat maghrib, kata Mama.

Baiklah, kalau begitu Sarada mau shalat maghrib dulu. Sambil berpaling dari meja makan, Sarada memandangi makanan itu penuh dendam. Awas ya, kalian nanti akan kuhabisi! Tunggu saja! Kalian tidak akan bisa lepas dariku, wahai makanan, demikian Sarada membatin.  _Duh!_

Seperti mengenali gelagat Sarada, Mama dan Papa tersenyum maklum melihat ulah puteri semata wayang mereka.

* * *

.

Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit. Sarada selesai santap makan malam.  _Alhamdulillah_! Sarada membayangkan nasi sayur dan lauk-pauk yang masuk ke perutnya sedang menangis karena harus berhimpitan jadi satu dalam lambungnya. Kasihan sekali jadi makanan, mereka harus mau dilahap oleh manusia, Sarada membatin lagi. Ya tapi kan itu sudah jadi tugas makanan, sebagaimana tugas dirinya sebagai manusia adalah beribadah kepada Tuhan. Sarada mengangguk-angguk senang. Ia baru saja menemukan ide brilian.

Gawat! Gara-gara keasyikan mengkhayal Sarada hampir lupa sesuatu.

Sarada segera melesat pergi ke kamar mandi. Dia baru saja keluar kamar mandi ketika dengar bunyi ketukan pintu diikuti suara cempreng dua orang anak lelaki.

Itu Boruto dan Mitsuki, tetangga sebelah. Mereka biasa berangkat shalat tarawih bersama. Setelah Papa membukakan pintu dan meminta mereka berdua supaya duduk menunggu di teras, Sarada cepat-cepat masuk kamar dan memakai kerudung merah jambu. Dia menyambar tas mukena dan mematut di cermin.

Terdengar seruan Mama agar Sarada berhat-hati. "Ingat kata Mama Papa ya, Sarada. Tidak boleh main mercon."

"Iya, Ma, Pa. Aku nggak akan main begituan. Itu bukan permainan yang elite."

"Bagus," kata Mama, "kalau Boruto dan Mitsuki ngajakin main yang aneh-aneh atau berlarian tak tentu arah, kamu juga jangan ikut-ikutan mereka."

"Baik, Ma."

Terdengar suara salam seiring pintu depan yang ditutup.

Papa akan berangkat ke masjid nanti. Biasanya bersama Paman Naruto, Ayah Boruto. Anak-anak lebih senang berangkat duluan.

Sarada menghampiri kedua temannya yang sudah menunggu.

"Hey! Ayo Sarada! Kita berangkat," seru Boruto. Anak itu terlihat bersemangat.

"Wahh, Sarada, kerudungmu cantik," Mitsuki berujar dengan muka polosnya.

Wajah Sarada merona. "Ap-Apaan kamu, Mitsuki?" Dia pura-pura menyabetkan sajadah pada anak berambut biru pucat itu. "Ayo, kita berangkat, Boruto, Mitsuki."

"Hey! Tunggu aku." Boruto berlari menyusul kedua temannya yang berjalan cepat. "Kalian tadi ngapain coba? Apa maksudnya tadi, Mitsuki?"

"Nggak ada maksud apa-apa," kata Sarada. Kali ini, mereka berjalan sejajar dengan Sarada di tengah-tengah diapit kedua anak lelaki. "Sudahlah, ayo kita ke masjid."

"Heeeeee? Curaaaang."

Dan ketiga anak itu tergelak bersama.

Angin malam berembus pelan. Pohon mangga dan pohon palem memagari jalan perumahan itu. Dedaunannya melambai-lambai, seolah ikut mengantarkan keberangkatan tiga anak itu bersama niat baik mereka menuju rumah ibadah.


End file.
